In development of an optical element or a biomaterial having a control target in a nano/micrometer scale area, a processing control of applied members significantly influences a control functionality. In particular, in the case of a consumer optical element, a wavelength control in several hundreds nanometer scale is desirable. Therefore, a processing precision in a several or several tens nanometers scale is important. Furthermore, from the viewpoint of productivity, a precise fabrication technology having an excellent reproducibility of the processing precision, uniformity, and throughput is desirable.
As an example of the fine fabrication technology, there has been proposed a method of obtaining a fine unevenness by solidifying (condensing) an inorganic precursor using a sol-gel technique (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). For example, in the method of manufacturing a fine unevenness according to the sol-gel technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2, an inorganic precursor solution that can be solidified through a sol-gel technique is coated on a fine unevenness surface of a resin mold body (hereinafter, referred to as a “resin mold”) having a fine unevenness on a surface, a solidification reaction progresses to obtain a solidified precursor, an adhesive made of an organic material is coated on a surface of the solidified precursor opposite to the resin mold, a processing target is put on, the adhesive is solidified, and then, the resin mold is released, so that a fine unevenness made of an inorganic material is formed on the processing target.
In Patent Literature 3, there is disclosed a metal oxide glass film and a method of fabricating spherical fine particles based on a sol-gel technique.